


Don't Call Me Babe

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alex Calvert x Reader, Alexander Calvert Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Night Club Scene, unwanted flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Alex and Jared convince the reader to hang out at a night club. But, when a random guy tries to flirt with the reader, Alex has to step in, and the reader finds out Alex's true intentions.





	Don't Call Me Babe

The club lights were hot as they flashed over your head. The music thumped, making your heart race as you let your body control the beat. It had taken Jared and Alex over ten minutes to convince you to go out with them, and when you finally did, you were less than thrilled to pull up to the front of a busy night club. Especially on a Friday night.  
But, an hour and three drinks later, you were doing what you secretly loved most, dancing. You didn't care who was around you, or that Jared was literally bouncing up and down like an oversized puppy. You especially didn't care that Alex, your co-worker who made your heart race since the moment you let him, was sitting on the sidelines probably talking someone up. You didn't care.  
Okay, maybe a little bit.  
But, that wasn't something you were going to stop. Alex didn't give you any vibes that he was interested. So, you kept your feelings to yourself and valued the amazing man's friendship.  
The green and purple lights swirled around you as a slightly slower tempo escaped the speakers. Bodies swirled around you, but you ignored them, running your fingers through your hair as you swayed your hips.  
You stiffened as an arm snaked around your waist from behind you. You turned, peering over your shoulder. An older man, at least fifteen years your senior, was standing right behind you. His body was almost flush with yours, making you instantly uncomfortable. This was not what you were aiming for when you came out tonight. So, you flipped yourself around and took a few steps back from the man.  
"Um, thanks, but no thanks," you shouted over the music. The man raised an eyebrow, then smirked down at you.  
"C'mon, babe. No chick should be dancing alone." He winked, and you rolled your eyes. Creep.  
"Uh, don't call me babe. I said no thanks, and that's my final answer. Please leave me alone-"  
"There you are, hun! I've been looking for you everywhere!" You heard a familiar voice shout from behind you. You turned to see Alex quickly making his way to your side. He smiled over at you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He grinned at you, then raised an eyebrow to the man. "Some of our friends are here. They want to say hi," he continued, eyeing the man in front of you.  
"Great!" you yelled back, playing along. The man then huffed, and turned away, off to seek a new form of prey. You let out a deep sigh the moment the man walked away, then turned to Alex.  
"You looked like you needed saving," Alex chuckled loudly, cringing as he watched the guy leave. You nodded.  
"Yeah, seriously! Thanks!" you shouted, nudging him towards back wall. A part of you suddenly needed to be away from the hoard of bodies around you. So, you followed Alex to a spot where there was a little bit of breathing room.  
Alex turned to you, leaning against the wall. "I hope I was getting the right signal. I mean, I don't want to keep you from having fun-"  
"Oh, trust me. You got the right idea. Ugh." You stuck your tongue out, making him laugh. "He's not really my type."  
"What is your type?" Alex asked abruptly. You tilted your head, taken back by the question.  
"Well, someone a little closer to my age for starters. Nice, smart, and I've always been a sucker for blue eyes-" You caught yourself as you stared up at Alex, his ocean blue eyes staring down at you in amusement.  
"Have you found someone who fits that criteria yet?" He asked, a part of him almost nonchalant. Was this a trick? Was he fishing? No, he couldn't be. It was probably just the drinks talking. How many had he had anyway?  
You shrugged. "Maybe." You looked away from him, peering out into the sea of people.  
"Maybe? That sounds like a yes that you don't want to admit," he played. You snapped back to him, your cheeks suddenly reddening.  
"Uh, I mean, yeah. But, I don't think I'm their type."  
Alex huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder on the wall. "You are my type, Y/N."  
"What?" you snapped. What the hell did he just say? "How-you knew?" Alex smiled, then let out a deep breath.  
"Yeah." He pointed around the room. "The reason I invited you here was to see if I can grow the balls to talk to you more. I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you a little more outside of work, in a different element. I like you, Y/N. A lot." Your mind spun as you listened to him. The beat of the music pounded in rhythm with your pulse.  
"A different element? At a club?" you blurted, trying to process it all.  
Alex bit his lower lip. "Jared said that a movie at my place would have been better. But, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. And, you always mentioned that you love to dance." His words got faster as he talked, like he was having second thoughts. "I don't know."  
"Well, I'm having a lot of fun, other than the dickhead a few minutes ago." You shook your head, the alcohol quickly wearing off. "Alex, why didn't you tell me? About your feelings, I mean. I-I've felt the this way for, like, a long time. I just didn't think you saw me the same way."  
Alex smiled, scooting a little closer to you. "I do. And, seeing you have to kiss Jared on set has been killing me. I just, like I said, didn't have the guts to say something."  
You laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Well, for the record, I'd rather be kissing you. Just sayin'."  
Alex smirked, leaning in a little. "I think I can arrange that."  
You rolled your eyes, laughing. "Cheese ball." With that, you leaned in a little, your heart nearly beating out of your chest. Alex gently placed his hand on your side, pulling you a little closer. Then, his lips landed on yours. They were soft, warm, and slightly chapped. His touch was sweet, but confident as he captured your lips with his. It was everything you imagined.  
The kiss was short lived, but sweet. Alex slowly pulled away, smiling down at you. A thread of hair crossed over his forehead, falling in front of his eyes. He raked his hand through his locks in an attempt to calm his slightly overgrown hair but failed. It criss-crossed in a heap atop his head, making you chuckle.  
You turned to the dance floor, watching Jared dance around like a while frat boy. Then, you peered down at your watch. It was only a few minutes past nine. But, it looked like it was time to end Jared's night.  
"Hey, let's get him out of here before he breaks something. For Gen's sake?" you whispered into Alex's ear. He nodded, letting out a light chuckle.  
"Did you want to head home?" He asked, blushing a little. "Or are you up for a movie at my place?"  
You grinned, nodding. "A movie sounds awesome." He nodded, then headed out towards the dance floor to rescue your wild friend. You couldn't help but smile was you watched him, your shoulders lighter knowing that the amazing man you had been eyeing for months felt the same way.


End file.
